


might as well

by sunshine_butterfly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad! Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Identity Reveal, Minor Character Death, Mom! Barbara Gordon, Multi, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Young Justice Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_butterfly/pseuds/sunshine_butterfly
Summary: It felt like five seconds, but it took longer. Her hands were gripping the side of the seat, as if she was afraid she would fall out. He laughed fondly at her. She heard a noise and saw the numbers change to 2016. This was it, they were finally in the past. They landed with a crash and she had to admit that she was a little dazed. Bart wasn’t even fazed. He opened the door of their time machine and jumped out.orWhen Bart Allen gets out of his time machine during season 2 of young justice, he isn't alone. His friend Lucy Grayson joined him on the journey.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barbara Gordon & Original Female Character(s), Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bart Allen/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	might as well

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing with an OC, so I hope it's alright. I wrote this story forever ago and just got around to editing it, so hopefully it isn't too insane. Check me out at flower-power-feminist on tumblr if you like what you read...

It felt like five seconds, but it took longer. Her hands were gripping the side of the seat, as if she was afraid she would fall out. He laughed fondly at her. She heard a noise and saw the numbers change to 2016. This was it, they were finally in the past. They landed with a crash and she had to admit that she was a little dazed. Bart wasn’t even fazed. He opened the door of their time machine and jumped out. 

“Ta-da!” He yelled. The cave started blaring alarms, _Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!_ Bart zipped over to Robin, Beast Boy, and Nightwing, he said something about Blue Beetle then super sped away. He was the grandson of the Flash after all. She took this as her chance to step out as Robin and Beast Boy were chasing Bart.  _ They would catch him.  _ Nightwing was still in his fighting stance getting ready to attack her. 

“Who are you?” She didn’t answer. She stepped into the light and looked down at her costume, it was pretty similar to his. A black outfit with a brown bird across her chest. She stared at him for a couple seconds, she hadn’t seen pictures of him in a long time. 

She prepped her birdarangs and got to it. He came at her with his escrima sticks and she fought them off with the pads in her gloves, as they were made for this very situation. She blocked all of his hits and threw a more advanced birdarang his way. She needed to stall him long enough for them to catch Bart. They needed to crash the mode, or this would all be a waste.

The birdarang went off but it did the unexpected, it made this high pitched noise and sounded like a canary cry. She clasped her hands over her ears and tried to block the sound out. She was unsuccessful in doing so, hopefully Bart was able to get himself caught. 

She fell to the ground as the sound became more and more deafening. Nightwing obviously had time to put in earplugs before he walked over to the girl and slapped handcuffs on her. He quickly turned the birdarang off and made his way to the hallway just in time to deliver a swift punch to Bart’s stomach. He slapped cuffs on his hands and feet too and said,

“Now that,  _ was crash _ .” She laughed. It was totally something he would say. Seems as though he was funny in the past too.

Not long later, the two were sitting side by side, talking to Robin and Beast Boy. 

“So you’re tourists, from the future?” Robin asked. She knew him better as Tim. She knew everybody else’s secret identities as well, but she wasn’t about to expose them like that. Bart was rambling like usual until he said something particularly significant.

“My name’s Bart Allen, you know, grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash!” He kept talking about how he wanted to meet Barry in his prime and  _ blah blah _ . But when Nightwing came back in it caught her attention. He was talking about how they must’ve worked up a thirst on the trip here. He was going to give Impulse a tracker in the water and wanted DNA.

“Oh you’re trying to get a DNA sample, you need my spit, that’s such a Dick Grayson thing to do!” He said as he spit in the water. The girl quickly elbowed the boy in the ribs and he gasped for air. Then she spoke for the first time since they had arrived.

“Bart! You’re not supposed to reveal their secret identities! That is so not  _ crash _ here, remember?” But Robin’s eyes went wide.

“How did you-” He threw a glance at Nightwing, as Nightwing and Beast Boy threw glances at each other. Nightwing gave her a sip of the other cup of water and set them down. He did need their DNA to prove their relations. He went back and stood by Beast Boy.

“See I know stuff only a future boy would know, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan.” Beast Boy looked around.

“Your name is Tim, and yours is Dick?” She giggled at that one. Nightwing shot her a batglare and suddenly she felt like she was in the past,  _ more like the future _ .

“Oops, spoilers! This secret identity thing is so retro, you can call me Impulse, or Bart, or Bart Allen, or Bart Impulse Allen, it’s all crash.” She rolled her eyes, he always rambled a lot.

“Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth?  _ Could they really be from the future? _ ” Robin asked. Beast Boy walked up to Bart and started asking some pretty interesting questions.

“Tell us something we don’t know, yet. When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?” 

“Sorry BB never was the best history stud-” She cut him off then, aiming to gain Garfield’s trust.

“You never become the leader of the team and never get a  _ reality _ series, but you become a member of the Justice League eventually.” Everyone looked at her, she shrugged her shoulders. 

“L, we can’t alter the time stream, or we’re all feeling the mode.” Beast Boy looked confused.

“And the mode would be bad?” The girl and Bart shared a look.

“Doesn’t get any worse, always better to crash the mode.”

“Uh, noted?” Then the cave announced the arrival of ‘Malcolm Duncan, A10’. That was Bart’s exit.

“Ooh sounds like a door opening somewhere, _ that’s my cue _ .” He got out of his restraints and said,

“B-bye.” Beast Boy tried to grab him, but failed, they all looked stunned as he zipped away, to be Impulse another day. He did not untie her though, most likely forgetting in his haste to stick to the plan. 

“Zip! Ugh! I hate it when he does that!” 

“Don’t worry, the Peregrine Falcon is the world’s fastest bird, he won’t get away!” Beast Boy transformed into the Falcon and flew after him.

“Doesn’t have a chance does he?” Robin asked.

“Nope. Impulse is too fast, but we can track him.” Nightwing answered.

“You planted a tracer, it’ll fall off at his speed.” 

“It won’t-” She chose then to cut him off,

“He drank it.” They looked at her. 

“How did you know that?” Nightwing asked her. She seemed marveled by him, it was interesting. She shrugged again, she was pretending to be a clueless child for now. She was just waiting for the scene to play out first. He looked back to the holographic map he had just pulled up.

“He’s making a bee-line for Central City,” He tapped his phone and put it to his ear,

“Hey, need your help.” He talked into his phone while Robin came over to me. 

“So we know about Bart, who are you, _ L _ ? Is that Lila? Or Lily, or Lillian?” She made faces at him, those names were so not crash! Nightwing got off his phone and came over, standing next to Robin. She turned her head away from him, she wasn’t ready to spoil her fun yet. Bart had the actual mission, she was just along to make sure people stayed out of his way. She liked seeing the younger versions of Dick and Tim, it was surreal.

“Who are you?” Nightwing said this time. She pushed her dark red-brownish hair out of her face, which was difficult considering she was still cuffed. She lost her breath for a second, this whole situation was whack. 

“I’m Nightingale.” The two gave each other looks.

“What’s your civilian identity?” Nightwing asked. He was going to peel her mask off soon. She huffed, but before she could spit it out, a noise rang through the cave. It was the DNA results. 

“Okay, there’s no easy way to say this so I’m just going to say it. My name is Lucy Grayson. Surprise! You have a daughter.” Nightwing’s eyes went wide, Robin’s mouth agape. Dick looked as if he was gonna pass out. But despite the apprehension, he sat down next to her.

“Who’s your mother?” He was testing her to see if she was really his daughter. She knew he was a player back in the day, he was with Zatanna and Raquel, and a bunch of other unnamed girls  _ and some boys _ . 

“Barbara Gordon.” Dick looked at her. His daughter,  _ from the future _ ! Who he conceived with his best friend. Barbara Gordon. This couldn't get any crazier,  _ right? _


End file.
